


What D Stands For (Alternitively Titled: In A Heart Beat)

by sugoi



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Blood, Cuddles, Depression, Drugs, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rose Lalonde - Freeform, Roxy Lalonde - Freeform, Teen Angst, TriggerWarning, dave strider - Freeform, dirk strider - Freeform, fuff, implied rape/non con, jade harley - Freeform, jake english - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform, no SBurb AU, pay back, selfhate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugoi/pseuds/sugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it seems like hours have passed, although he's lost all recollection of exactly how he's been laying there on the lockeroom floor.<br/>the smell of sweat and chlorine bites and scratches at his throat with each breath he takes,</p><p>in and out,<br/>in and out.<br/>He constantly reminds himself to breath calmly as his mind goes through a  whirlwind of<br/>panic,<br/>confusion,<br/>and denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHAPTER 1: D is for disgusted:

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I wasn't planing on posting this yet, but what the hell! as you can see i can capitalize worth a shizzle sorry in advance. and its hard for my to stuck to POVS so if i slipped up please tell me okeh? anyways i re-did the first chapter! so reread it please?. i put allot of work into it ( even if you cant tell) ; ~: 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU >~

it seems like hours have passed although he's lost 

all recollection of exactly how he's been lieing there on the 

locker room floor.  
The smell of sweat and chlorine bites and scratches at his throat 

with each breath he takes,in and out, in and out he constantly 

reminds himself to breath calmly as his mind goes through 

whirlwind of panic,confusion,and denial...

 

He felt disgusting...

He could hear his Phone beeping Probably one of his friends 

wondering why he hadn't showed up for movie night...

 

Even so the persistent chirping seemed to pull john out of his 

numb state of mind, slowly he slide himself off of the dusty 

locker room floor only to cringe back to the ground as 

unfathomable pain shot up from his spine to his upper back...  
His legs screamed in protest as he attempted to draw himself up 

again,clutching the sides of the metal bench with his bruised and 

bloody fingers he managed to stumble out of the locker room 

and into the hall.  
~~~~~~~  
The chill of the night clung to his clothes, as the rain soaked his 

hair, seeping in to his tennis, trickling into his eyes and blurring 

his vision even more so without his glasses which were far to 

damaged to salvage.  
He considered staying at school until someone found him, but 

the fear of the wrong person cornering him alone won out , 

forcing him into the rainsleeked streets practically blind...  
It felt like it had been hours since he left the the sun had 

vanished from site and wasreplaced with the ominous glow of 

street lamps, the blood trickling down his lags had long 

coagulated and dried, making his pants stiff and itchy.

~~~~~~~~~~  
As hours ticked on hope if finding his house seems to dissipate  
He would probably be panicking if he didn't feel so numb, his legs 

seemed to work mechanicly one step after the other ,taking him 

aimlessly into a blurred landscape that was to fuzzy to decipher.

-HONK!- 

a car swerved past him, the smoke and wind whipping past him 

stinging his eyes, leaving him dizzy, and, disoriented and 

shaking.  
As it sped away down the dark road and into the night.

Realizing he'd been walking in the street and hadn't even noticed  
Until then was unnerving.

He slowly collected him self, using his hands on the wet comment 

to feel his way back to the safety of the curb to continue his 

search for something familiar..When a car creeping down the 

road drove past, slowing down a few lengths in front of him...

Alarm bells went off in john's head, even with his bad eyesight he 

could make out the lights of the car they had come to a complete 

stop in front of him, the hum of its engine died as the car's engine 

shut off.

Whoever it was was watching him, he felt a chill run up his spine 

as a new fear replaced the numb hazing coursing through his 

head, and he hesitated, contemplating the best plan of action 

when he heard the door to the car pop open...

 

Everything seemed to blur as a tall hulking figure stepped out of 

the car. There was moment of dead silence as they faced each 

other, even the harsh downpour seemed to be silenced by the 

rapid beating of his heart.

The spell was broken when the figure to a swift step towered him, 

much faster then he would have though possible, john felt his 

adrenaline kicking in, as the pain in his bruised body turned into a 

distant hum, as the instinct of self preservation kicked in giving 

him just the energy he needed to flee.

Somewhere in his head he was thankful being a track pro and 

could easily out run someone,but it was short lived as he felt a 

thick arm raping around his neck mid run, jolting him off his feet 

as another arm rapped around his waist the force of it ripping 

the air out of him, the pressure causing searing pain to blossom 

from his bruised ribs.

Franticly trying to dislodge his attacker, he claws at their face with is bloody fingers,trying to get them to release there grip on him, distantly he can hear screaming and crying, distantly he 

recognizes those screams to be his own echoing throughout the 

empty street.

Suddenly the hand gripping the back of his neck lets go and 

returns to clamp down on his nose and mouth successfully 

muffling is screams and stopping his airflow.

Fear twists in his stomach and he jerks his head back and forth  
desperately trying to dislodge the hand from his face, but only 

resulting in it clamping down tighter.

He feebly tries pulls them off with his hands his nails scraping 

against warm skin but failing to remove them,

His eyes start rolling up into the back of his head as he tries to 

fight the smog that's beginning to bite at his vision as lack of 

oxygen starts taking claim to his limbs leaving his numb and 

weak... 

Despite his dilemma his mind sees fit to take him to a happy 

place as memorys flood his mind...

Warm summers days of hanging out with his friends...  
Baking at home with his dad..  
Visiting his cousins on spring break...

"what happened?...""when did it all go so wrong?"

his mind is reeling in a shadowing haze when the hand lets go of 

his mouth allowing his the strained lungs to breath , he is then lifted up off his lead 

filled limbs and carried to the car.

The smell of cigarettes and wet leather are the last things he 

registers before losing his grasp on consciousness.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh.... i tried..? ; _;  
> john's waking up and getting a idea of whats going on i guess  
> sorry for my type -o-s and bad grammar.  
> might upload another chap tommrow after i proof read it 8D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU (＃￣0￣)

you can't fight the hands that pin you down  
you can't tune out sneers and laughter a you scream  
the pain..you can't stop it, they'r hurting you and you can't stop it... 

You wake with a start, your breath hitching as you instentively gasp for air, your throat burns as if you've inhaled water,  
then the memories flood your head clear as glass, and your heart starts to pump erraaticly as you try to asses your surroundings, 

"where are you?!" 

everythings foggy and smeared without your glasses you still try your hardest,  
wishing you had brought your spares to school the other day.

you slowly sit up trying not to draw the attention of your capotors if they were they in the room with you,  
the familer sound of a reekiddy old air conditioner draws your attention,  
your mind recognizes the poor peice of junk before your poor eyes do,  
you remember endless summer days of smoldering heat while said air condidtion  
cooled literally 7 inchs infront of it.

 

(The countless hours dave's brother spent trying to fix it was nuts).  
your can make out the dings and slices from who knows what shanannigans that went on there,  
you place a finger on the choking machine and just like clock work dave's whole room starts to come together  
his chair, his computar, his turntables.

your at your best freinds house!  
you pull your self into a sitting position and immidiately regret it as sharp waves of pain travel down your back,  
causeing your bruised legs to tremble.  
you stare down at your legs, at the purple and blue bruises that lace them and a sob exscapes your lips,  
you notice your wearing dave's pajamas your old clothes are no were to be seen.  
your eyes hurt from straining and your head starts to pound.

you try again to get up clinging on the table and you reach for the door...  
if your quiet maybe you can sneak home before your Dad notices your gone?  
( you doubt it but still hold on to the lucid thought),  
but just as you reached the door your legs buckle from under you and you hit the floor with a crash.  
your bruied shoulders screams with pain as it hits the hard wood floor, and your head feels as if it's been jarred from your neck,  
at least you wern't wearing your glasses right? that could have been desastorous!

just then your heart stops as strong hands seize you and lift you up!  
the logical part of you tells your to stay calm-  
this is dave's house and you are safe but somthing dark in your mind tells you otherwise, you look up and you see the faces of monsters!

the ones who pinned you down watched you plead, and laughed as they dug their nails into your skin enjoyed your screams of agony.  
without thinking you lash out using your elbow to pry your self free, startled your captor drops you and you land sideways on the bed .  
you cover your face...  
you don't want to see the face of your attacker but dave's voice cuts through the haze  
of insanity clouding your mind...

"John"

when you look up and see dave's face you don't know weather to cry,  
or laugh but you end up doing both as you leap up from Bro's grasp  
and throw your self into Dave's arms holding on to him as tight as you can,  
the whole while every part of your being is humming

"safe"  
"safe"  
"safe"

 

when you feel his arms wrap around you tight, protective it's the  
safest you've felt sense this whole nightmare started.

you bury your face into the fabric of his hoodie inhaling the subtle scent of  
apple and whiterain shampoo.  
his fingers stroke your head in long calming strokes.  
normally you'd have slapped his hand away!

\- you always do that when he gets weird and touchy...-  
but this time you were just too tired to fuss, and the calm reassureing feeling  
it was giving won over...

slowly dave pushes you back to sit on the bed, then reaches behind him  
and retrives a bowl of what looks like soup. your not really hungry  
but dave insists so you down a spoonful or two, not really tasteing it but  
swollowing it just to get it over with.

 

"john" dave voice was light but still thick with worry  
"we called your Dad...he's on his way to pick you up..."  
"i mean if you ant to go that is!", he stammered twistng his fingers as he groped for words.  
"its pefectly fine if you stay here!" whichever's more comfortable for you"...

"what happened...?"  
"who did this to you..?"

 

 

next chapter: John ====>make note to never step on bro's toes again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (＃￣0￣)-faints-


	3. SPITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your feeling like shit and you can't hurt the people responsible, you do the next best thing...  
> Hurt your best friends...

=======> say things you can't take back

 

You've been getting a dark feeling in your gut eveytime dave comes near you...  
at first your not entirealy sure why...  
but the longer he sits beside you trying in his own awkard way to comfort you the only way he really seems to know how  
( fussing about your face like a mother hen) cleaning the cuts and bruises from the previous day.

The alcohol burns, but you use the pain to bring you more into your surroundings,   
slowly but suryly as the shock slips away, things start to feel more real...more solid  
you can feel your feet touching the cold floor, you can feel the bruise on your thigh where he dung his fingers into your flesh and held you down-  
There it is again...

The wave of sicking anger, smoldering and searing through your mind and chest down to the pit of your stomech like a wave a nausia,  
if you wern't sure what it was you would have sworn you were sick...  
and you are sick and you know what it is.  
mechinically you jerk away from Dave; who tenses likely assuming he might have hurt you while cleaning the cuts on your face,  
\- you can see his crimson eyes through his shades studying you with unmasked worry his eye brows draw up and together when he catches your eyes...  
he must have seen something there because he scoots back to perch on the edge of his bed.

TG: John...?  
EB:...  
EB:how could you let someone do that to you?  
TG: John what are yo-  
EB: Gamzee, you let him fuck you didn't you?  
TG: i -  
EB: you don't need t let people take advantage of your body for attention dave,  
didn't it hurt?  
TG: john , gamzee didint take advantage of me what are you even talking abo-

And just like that the floodgates holding in the coiling darkness burst open and you can't help when your voice raises and you start seeing red.  
The boy sitting infront of   
you looks just like THEM, he reaches for you and you instinctively slap his hand away from you.   
your skin is crawling, and you feel your blood rushing though your veins just like they did when you were pinned down...

EB: YES HE DID! and you let him because you wanted his attention! it's desgusting!,  
and your desgusting!   
EB:GET AWAY FROM ME!  
TG: what's gotten in to-  
EB:DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! GET OUT GET OUT!

the burning anger bubbleing over you is finally starting to dissipate and instently you regret what you said,   
but you can't find it in yourself to appologize, so the two of you just sit there in silence.

Dave's eyes are lowered to the floor and his mouth is pressed into a thin line,  
his face shows no emotion at all but you've known dave for 17 years and have come to know striders pentimines are hiden in their posture,  
and you can tell by the way he's holding his shoulders that your words had stung.  
TG: your Dad should be here to pick you up any minute i'll uhh...wait outside...

you watchs as your lifelong Best Friend Absconds wounded by your words.  
and you feel your heart twist...

isn't that what you wanted...?

why did you do that..?   
why say such things?   
things you know where meant to hurt him...

you allready knew he was homosexual and it never bothered you...  
infact you were first to know, he's allways told you everyting, and you've never judged him once!,   
he was still Dve no matter what his perferences were!

The one who really desgusts yourself is you... your dirty and tarnished and, now your also a shitty friend! what has gotten into you?!

you wish you could just call him back into the room and appologize..., tell him you didn't mean any of it,  
tell him that you don't think that way of him...  
But you don't instead you lie back down, and wait for your father to arrive to take you home.

 

===>few hours later...

john

You feel a peasence beside the bed and before you really decide to,   
or not your eyes open there own, and you bolt straght up in the bed-pushing your self against the bedframe. your   
starled to see how close bro is perched on the bed next to you.

his odd shades are pulled to the end of his nose revealing shocking gold irises.  
you've never seen past dave's brothers shades before...you'd probably have been in Awe,  
but your too busy trying to igure out why he's there  
you come to the conclusion that maybe he must not have been expecting you to wake, but that conclusion soon dissolves  
as minutes tic by locked in his gaze you notice that there is...  
a message in his stare...a challenge?...no a warning....  
his eyes are sharp and keen and frankly quite intemidating, It felt like trying to stare down a feral wolf.

finally lowering your eyes to stare at your hands as you attempt to   
show submission, hopeing he dosent try to act on the hostility he seem to be harboring for you, compaired to you he probably   
has a good 20 pounds of pure muscle on him. and frankly the thought of him trying to strife you like he does dave is...  
quite Terrifying.

when he spoke his voice was even and thick, it reminding you of dave's faltering accent just  
alot more deep and husker- laced with a lazy nonchalence that clashed with the intense glare he was sporting...  
it gave you weird chills down your spine.

"y'know john?, Last night you'd looked like ya'seen a ghost...had to put ya out, for your own good y'know?...  
don't make me have to do it again, yahear?"

you stare at his saucer eyed and silent, not quite understanding what he's saying but senseing the warning is still there

" I think you owe my little man an appology, dont'cha agaree?"

he stood up before you could make your body formulate a reply (if it even could) and sauntered out of the room,  
shutting the door behind him.

you make a mental note to never step on the elder striders toes.  
you pull the covers tighter around you trying to dissolve the hollow feeling inside you...   
you move to the window and stare out noticing a posh blue sadan sitting in the driveway,  
you recognize this car, it belongs to your dad!  
how long had he been here?!   
why hadn't he taken you home yet?!

what if he's desgusted by you?  
what if they know what happened to you and they told him?  
what if he blames you for what happened?  
what if he dosent want you anymore?!

 

and just like that your dreading faceing your dad.  
waves of anxiety course up and down your body, causeing your stomech to flip and flop  
threating to dump its contents any minute.

you hear the door creak open, and your heartbeat speeds up, your lungs dont seem to want to work and  
your body surrenders to your stomech's impulses and you vomit all over your best friends bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't write worth a dooey forgive me! 


	4. Night's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Is Worried

==>>>>>REWIND TO THE NIGHT BEFORE

>> James Egbert: Be the worried fater.

You wring your hands for what seems like

the 12th time, after an hour of pacing

you end up in your son's room, perched on his bed frame, it's nearly 3 am, and your son has yet to come home...

you stare down at your phone, realizing just how hard your griping it, you are worried shitless...

you came up to his room to surprise him with your latest creation guwnies!, at least that's what you tell yourself, you try in vain to ignore the creeping sensation that something is terribly wrong...

 

silently you rise from your son's badrailing and make your way to the door, on your way out you set your phone on the desk.                                                  you need to if only for a moment (you've gotten to the point where your paranoia is starting to cause it to phantom ring) taking a deep breath you pick up the gushier brownies, over the hours they've gotten cold and stiff...

 you descend the stairs here you make your way to the kitchen, here you begin to preserving his guwnies in wax paper, failing to stop your mind from jumping to conclusions. 

The image of your son's lifeless body wrapped in wax paper burns it's way into your brain, startled you issue a small sob as your hands snap up to cover your eyes as john's guwnies hit the floor.

your chest feels tight, and you feel a heavy weight pain slowly crawling it's way from your core to your throat..."this can't be happening..." you go over the possibilities in your head over and, over again.

(maybe hes having a sleepover...but john's a smart kid! he's have asked permission or at least let you know where he was off to!, He'd never leave you to worry like this!) something was wrong! maybe he ran away?...

john was never one for such dramatics...but he has seemed down lately, you tried to talk to him about it, but he just brushed you off and told you it was nothing like most teens do their prying parents...

after that he started fringing normalcy, but your a father and you saw right through his fake smiles.

 

God you wish Betty was still alive, she was so good with kids- better then you'll ever be. you've tried making up for your shortcomings with love,

and understanding but you still feel you've let john down somehow.

 leaving the guwnies on the floor you leave the kitchen and take a moment to go through every single room, as well and any possible hiding places john may have discovered, you even check the car!. only then you notice that the rain has giving way to heavy snow, with a new urgency you rush back to the house and up to your son's room seeking your cell.

To be honest a small part of your brain is trying to convince you that this is all just a big prank and any moment now , your son's going to pop out of the most silliest of hiding places screaming "boo!" or something equally silly... you'd be mad but more them anything you'd be relived your baby was safe...

he's all Betty left you in this world.

 

you wonder how your son will manage out there...alone in such awful weather, you snatch up the phone with full intentions of calling the police "you've waited long enough!" when your cells jumps to life so suddenly you drop it as if its burned you... silently you prey to yourself that the batteries didn't pop out as it hit the floor, but thanks to whatever forces above your knowledge they didn't as it's currently dancing around your shoes issuing tiny chirps.

you retrieve the phone in shaky hands.... your breath catches as you make out your son's caller I.D flashing on the device's screen...you hit accept quickly with full intentions of vocally biting his bloody head off for scaring you like that!, you put the device to your ear and find yourself auto berating him.

 

"John!, where in the living daylights have you been!?" you take a breath before continuing "I have been so worried!, if this is your idea of a prank it's not funny! you are in so DEEP Mr!, you better be prepa-"

 

"I'm not your kid Mr Egbert,, so can you please shut the hell up and stop screaming in my damned ear?!"

 

Your jaw snaps shut as the older man's husky voice catches you off guard. but the shock only lasts a second before it's replaced by a possessive anger...( Who the hell is this grown man using your son's cell?!) hes got to be at least 20 judging by how thick his voice is! You're knuckles are going white, popping under the pressure your clenching them, liquid rage burns it's way around your throat and runs it's full course through your veins, you can feel your body quivering with tension but surprisingly...

when you open your mouth to speak. you find your voice is steady, even and dangerously calm.

"where is my boy?" you ask calmly trying to keep the venom coursing through you from seeping into your voice. The Man's answer was short and curt

"He's resting in the Backseat Mr Egbert"

It's then you become aware of the faint sound of a humming engine,The man utters some profanity but is quickly drowned out as the fleeting noise of a car's horn fills his end of the receiver causing you to yank the cell away from your ear (HEAVENS!-it must have been an awful loud horn because even at safe ear distance you can still hear it loud and clear).

 

 you narrow your eyes and get to he subject you both knew would arise eventually sooner if not later. "Who the Fuck are you?, and why the Hell is my son in your car?!" you ask through clenched teeth...

Oddly enough...the man seeming to pick up on your hostility...starts rambling...? "Look, umm..." He paused for a spell and you were afraid he was about to hang up on you. But then you heard him release a sigh and he finally began speaking quick, and hushed into the receiver "Your kid-john... he's good friends with my little bro, Dave i used to drive up

to your place on Sundays to drop him off

so they could hang out or what ever it

is sixteen year olds do...i umm i

dunno..." he stooped and assumed he was finished until he reluctantly continued on.

 

"Hm you might not remember this..., but a few years back you gave me a hand when my little man came down with a nasty fever... his end of the cell then fell silent, as if he was waiting trying to gage your reaction. 

you were stunned but never the less you felt yourself deflating, you knew this man! You release a steady breath and nearly drop your cell for the second time that night.

 

your memories drift back 8 years before, a few months after Betty's death you had lost all will to live, your hope, faith and Drive for life all but died with her,you had giving up your pursuit in the medical field and fell into a dark depression.

You probably would have done something rash and ultimately stupid, if not for the gift Betty left behind in the form of a baby, sound asleep in blue cloud jammys dreaming silently...peaceful

frankly if you had ever believed in angels you'd have thought Betty cheated on you with one.

 

It was late one chilly autumn night to which your were awoken at an ungodly hour ( 4:45AM to be exact) by insistent knocking, and a hysterical young man carrying a sickly child, Bagging our for help...

your surprised you remember his name after all these years.

"Dirk...?"

You ask quietly, feeling your shoulders slump as you slide down the wall sitting on the floor of your son's room.

 

====> [James] Be the man on the other end of the phone:

Your Names is Dirk Strider.  
you are driving through a hellish storm while on the phone with a man you know is two seconds away from an aneurysm...

You listen as he sighs into the receiver, his voice has gotten much softer...

in any other situation you'd probably be flustered by his strong accent and had been drooling like a prepubescent 16 year old girl, but nows not the time for that (and your way to cool to pull that shit).

so let's just say you really really like his voice, and leave it at that...there's important shit going on and you need to stay focused, idly you reach back and ruffle the boy sleeping boy's hair.

James has gone silent save for his heavy breathing, you take this silence as an opportunity to answer the question he shot at you when he no doubt thought you were some shady pervert. which you are NOT might you add!

 

"Listen James... John's asleep right now, And I'd love to wake him up so you can bite his little head off, but...last time he as awake...the kid seemed hysterical." you took a breath and continued

"He's not looking to good..." you tread carefully trying not to upset the already distressed more the he already was.

Snow and sleet beat against the windshield, the weather had taken a turn for the worst, you let the sound of the windshield wipers fill your ears as well as James breathing, for the longest time the  man doesn't say a word...so you continue.

 

" i...i think Simone roughed him up...pretty badly"

 

You eyes dart to the crumpled body lieing on your backseat as you pull the car into the driveway of your apartment, but after parking you forfeit getting out to examine the sleeping boy more closely , but your attention is dragged away by a muffled squeeking noise.

Realizing you've taken the phone away from your ear...you can here James, squawking on the other end...no doubt throwing a fit over the information you just fed him...with a Guilty sigh you lift the android back to your ear, your met with quiet weeping...he must have tiredhimself out...(Good)

 

"Mr Egbert"

 

you raise your voice in octave and take on a more authoritive tone, You hear him take a breath to speak but you cut him off, before he can get a word out.

 

"The storms getting worse over here...I Don't think it would be wise to drive across town to your house in this weather..."

"W..what are you saying...? He stammered

" I'm saying I'm going to keep him for the night." your reply was short and clipped you were tired and it was late...you didn't need any room for argument when you both knew your proposal was the logical choice.

 "I'll give you my address first thing in the morning, then you can pick him up when he wakes. you hear him begin to object but you hang up before he can voice his concerns.

you get out of the care shivering as the chilly night wind attacked your face, you open the rear passenger door where the boy was sleeping in the backseat.

from this angle you could see the bruises that spotted his tiny frame, there's dried blood caked on his face and a nasty purple welt crawling from his neck down to his shoulder,you also notice the Spotted blood stains on his pants legs...

 

you watch as he shivers in his sleep, your sort of scared to move him...being as you are not entirely sure the full extent of boys damage.

 

Gently you slip your arms around his legs and upper back, he issues a low whimper that has you internally cringing you lift him out of the car and into your apartment...You call out for Dave to help assist you in undressing him.

you hear his door open, and even though his aviators are positioned on his face...when he stops dead in his tracks, lips frozen in a quivering "O",Eyebrows knitted up in confusion...his shock is plain as day. 

 

you reach your hand under your shades and rub your tired eyes, and sigh. yea,"it's gonna be a long night..."

**Author's Note:**

> i wassss ...working on a def work but my mp5 died and i lost it all!  
> so i'm a little daunted but i still wanna try to write this 83


End file.
